


Caught you

by Miizurichan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, semi future au, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with a morning person was hard, Kisumi had found that out the hard way. But he was determined to get Sousuke to sleep in with him and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught you

**Author's Note:**

> this is plain silliness but I had a need for soukisu.   
> so please, do enjoy!

Living with a morning person proved harder than Kisumi thought. He liked the morning kisses he got before Sousuke went out jogging. 

However, Kisumi wasn’t a morning person at all. He was a grumpy and grouchy person until he had been awake for at least an hour. It wasn’t that he needed coffee, or tea, he just needed to be awake for a while. 

That’s not how he ended up getting it though. Oh no. While Sousuke was a morning person, he wasn’t exactly quiet. What usually woke Kisumi up from his peaceful slumber was cursing. 

Well, Sousuke having a little fight with his shoulder brace and muttering under his breath was more like it. That muttering wasn’t ‘under his breath’ at all. Maybe Kisumi’s ears were just sensitive in the morning. 

Kisumi had had enough, it was Sunday, it was sleeping in day. He was determined to make Sousuke stay put in bed. He wanted his snuggles and Sousuke’s life wasn’t going to fall apart from not jogging at the normal time. 

Morning comes and Kisumi wakes up to the shift of weight in the bed. Opening one eye, he reaches out and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Sousuke’s boxers. Kisumi mumbles something incoherently and pulls on Sousuke’s boxers. 

“Kisumi, let go of my boxer.” Sousuke turns his head to look at him. His expression is a mix between exasperated and amused. Kisumi had an awful case of bed hair, and it was adorable. 

Kisumi frowns and rolls a bit more to his side. “Get down here and snuggle me.” The tone of Kisumi’s voice left no room for discussion – and Sousuke had been in the line of fire of Kisumi’s bad morning mood before. 

“But I have to go-” Sousuke didn’t get to finish his sentence before Kisumi had sat up, wrapped his arms around his torso and yanked him down. “You don’t have to do anything. And it’s Sunday, stay in bed with me.” Kisumi heaves a sigh and looks at Sousuke. 

He’s baffled, but he’s even more amused now. He’s completely still as Kisumi turns him over to lay on his back and flops down on his chest. “Stay in bed, Sousuke.” It’s supposed to sound serious, but he starts yawning in the middle of his sentence. 

A low laugh tumbled out of Sousuke’s mouth and it made Kisumi groan and swat at his arm. “You don’t need to hit me, I’ll stay in bed with you.” He chuckles again and curls an arm over Kisumi’s waist. 

“Mh, good.” Kisumi nuzzles his face into Sousuke’s chest and breathes out, finally comfortable. If this worked once, he’d definitely do it again.


End file.
